


Like James Bond

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby loved Tim because he wasn’t like other guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like James Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For evil-little-dog @ LJ for the Fall Fandom Free for All. Prompt "Like James Bond". :)

Abby loved Tim because he wasn’t like other guys. They always tried to be the hero. She hated that. McGee wasn’t one to try and force that sort of thing. He loved her MacGyver reference a few months back, but Abby knew that he always wished he could be more badass.

She didn’t know why. He was perfectly capable of kicking some major tail when he needed to. But there was something about McGee in this tuxedo that brought a whole new side out of him.

“How do I look?”

She grinned, linking her arm in his. “Like James Bond.”


End file.
